Guard Scorpion
Guard Scorpion, also known as the Magitek Scorpion, is a guard robot that resembles a scorpion by design as it has six legs and a long tail. It first appeared in Final Fantasy VII as the game's first boss, and has since appeared in other games in allusion to this battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Cloud and Barret fight Guard Scorpion in the Sector 1 Reactor at the Mako Reactor's Core. A misleading battle message has Cloud tell the player to attack Guard Scorpion while its tail is raised, but doing so will always cause it to use Tail Laser, a counter-attack which deals large damage to the entire party. This is its only strong attack. Guard Scorpion is fairly easy because it is the first boss. Guard Scorpion has two forms; 1) its standard idle animation, and 2) with its tail raised. Guard Scorpion has a fixed attack pattern: Search Scope, Attack, Search Scope, Attack, Transform to Form 2, Wait, Wait, Transform to Form 1, and it starts from Search Scope again. It always uses Search Scope on the victim of its attacks before attacking, and Search Scope does nothing. Its two basic attacks, Rifle and Scorpion Tail, do moderate damage. Final Fantasy VII Remake Guard Scorpion, renamed to '''Scorpion Sentinel', appears in the first gameplay trailer released December 5 2015 and later appeared in a subsequent gameplay trailer at E3 2019. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Guard Scorpion is a boss and enemy in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. It is a boss in Junon while Zack Fair is pursuing Dr. Hollander. In certain missions, Guard Scorpion is also available to fight as a regular enemy. It still displays the iconic attacks Target Search and Tail Laser, but the ''Crisis Core re-creation is stronger than the original version, although with an almost identical appearance. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Guard Scorpion is an enemy that appears in ''Final Fantasy G-Bike. It appeared in the first trailer of the game, shown at E3 2014. FF7GB_Scorpion.png|Guard Scorpion in E3 2014 trailer. VIIGB Type-98 Cannon.png|Type-98 Cannon, Guard Scorpion's Limit Break. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Magitek Scorpion appears as the first boss in the Ala Mhigo instance. The enemy's appearance and attacks are based on its original appearance in ''Final Fantasy VII. The enemy is called the Guard Scorpion in the Japanese version. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Vajra is based on the Guard Scorpion. It is a boss the party faces in Ingram, the capital of Milites. It is a scorpion-like MA that pursues the cadets throughout the abandoned streets of the metropolis, able to climb on buildings. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Guard Scorpion from ''Final Fantasy VII appears as an enemy in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Guard Scorpion appears as the boss of Mako Reactor No. 1 in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Abilities *'Attack': Deal physical damage to one target. *'Tail Laser': Deal moderate physical damage to all targets. ;Elements ;Status Immunities *Blind *Instant Death *Silence *Poison *Confuse *Petrify *Paralyze *Sleep *Doom ;Strategy The game goes out of its way to make sure Tyro's first fight is a no-lose battle. The player is once again warned to avoid attacks while the tail is up--the counterattack will send Tyro into critical status, and if that should happen (it does happen no matter what),the player will be advised to call upon Cloud, which will end the fight. In future encounters, patience is the key. Hit it while its defenses are down with Thunder spells and timed strikes. White Mage and Black Mage are added to the roster on a successful first pass. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Guard Scorpion appears as a boss in the ''Eclipse Contact crossover event with Final Fantasy VII Remake and a Light-elemental ability card obtained as a lucky draw from the event. MFF Guard Scorpion FFVII.jpg|Rarity 3 card. Etymology Trivia *Manasvin Warmech in Final Fantasy XIII pays a tribute to Guard Scorpion by its appearance and being the first boss. Category:Recurring enemies